Some aviaries include cage towers having perches extending therefrom. The perches provide additional space for hens to roost and may meet the requirements for the aviary to be considered cage free. Generally, the perches are positioned near a nesting area where the hens lay eggs. An egg collector may be positioned nearby to collect the eggs that are laid by the hens in the nesting area. A cover may be positioned over the egg collector to prevent the hens from stepping on any eggs gathered in the egg collector. Unfortunately, many eggs laid while the hens are roosting on the cover or the perch fall from the cage tower and crack on the ground below.
A need remains for an aviary that captures eggs laid on perches and/or egg collector covers.